


You saved me

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton after being bullied by David Karofsky. Blaine decides to help him settle in, after all, he knows exactly what Kurt's going through. Blaine doesn't feel that confident of himself and suffers from depression, although he doesn't tell anyone, except his mum.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm sorry if it sometimes gets kinds wordy, oh and i suck at dialogue. It starts of as Blaine and Sebastian but it ends with Klaine. It slightly canon. Kurt still transfers to Dalton during season 2 if you like. We meet Sebastian earlier though and hes already dating Blaine. Kurt transfers back to McKinley at the end season 2, and rest is still slightly canon. I don't wanna say too much without spoiling, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It's not proof read. To be honest I always cringe when I re read my work and that would Inevitably stop me from posting. so just try to look past my mistakes. If people end up enjoying the AU then maybe ill force myself to proof read. We'll see.

“I ran from my bullies, Kurt. I let them chase me away, and – “ a slight break in Blaine’s voice; memories of lying on the floor with several broken ribs and a sharp pain emanating from his temples, come flooding his mind, “It’s something that I really regret.” Sure, his life was in danger and left in a coma for several weeks disrupted, better yet damaged his confidence. His mental health hasn’t quite been the same since. However hard he tries to be happy and feel safe, it only leaves him feeling emptier. The bullies really did a number on him, and quite frankly he’s scared he wont ever be the same – broken beyond repair.

“Prejudice is just ignorance.” Those damn words he’s heard countless times before, especially during those nights he cried himself to sleep. Just remembering those nights brought a tear to Blaine’s golden eyes, in which he quickly wipes away. He’s here for Kurt. He must support Kurt. Whatever happened before has been dealt with, he hopes, and in no way will it help Kurt.

“Here, take my number” he gestures towards Kurt with a welcoming, open hand, “something tells me you’re not going to need help, but just know I’m here if you do.”

“Thanks.” Kurt spoke with a slight smile, the feeling of loneliness dissipates instantly. Blaine is special, someone special and to know he’s by his side, it’s – it’s a new feeling.

* * *

Kurt walked down the bustling hallways, everyone smiling and genuinely happy. There’s no fear, no slight jumps when someone starts a conversion, he feels free. The hallway was lit magnificently, a chandelier hanging from the roof, and ever so perfectly placed in the middle of a circling staircase. The wooden floor runs down and reaches a large door. Most definitely, inconveniently large for anyone tasked to clean it.

Kurt made his way towards the door when he crossed paths with a moderately tall guy. His hair gelled into a quiff, and eyes slate grey. He was an attractive guy to say the least, but not quite his type. Having an excellent gaydar was efficient, it stopped him making a fool of himself whenever he met a guy who he’d like to get to know. But there’s something about this mysterious man, he couldn’t quite tell which team he played for.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry. I was just busy texting my boyfriend. You’d think, him being the leader of the Warblers, that he’d have some balls. But he’s always nervous about his song choices for competitions. I never really get It,” he spoke with a slight smile, “the name’s Sebastian, by the way.”

“Kurt. So you mentioned the Warblers, you know how to get to them? I kinda new here and was wondering – “

“Yeah sure. I’m heading there now” Sebastian spoke with yet again a slight grin. Seriously why is this guy always smiling.

“Thanks.”

The doors open and out of nowhere, the noise level rose tremendously. Kurt couldn’t quite make out what was going on: something about blue piping instead of red piping; in the corner was another argument about performing in a mall and lastly his eyes met with those same honey coloured ones he met a couple of weeks ago. Only this time, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth open about to shout.

It goes quiet.

“Look we can’t all speak at the same time.” Blaine calmed down the group when his eyes wandered and met with Sebastian’s. “Crap I’m late, aren’t I?”

“Just a tad.” Sebastian remarked.

“Okay, you guys are dismissed, we’ll speak about this tomorrow. Rehearsal at five, okay?”

Blaine jogged towards Kurt, and Kurt can’t help but smile. Blaine’s hair was gelled, but stress and shouting caused it to break free from its mould, slight curls protruding and bouncing ever so slightly as he jogged. Kurt almost spoke until he saw Blaine share a kiss with Sebastian, a little too long which made Kurt feel awkward.

“Please forgive me?” Blaine asks softly.

“Oh I can never stay mad at you, your eyes won’t let me. But I can think of a couple of ways you make it up to me later?” Sebastian, once again, spoke with a slight grin.

“Seb!” a small blush filled Blaine’s cheeks.

Kurt scoffed at the words, maybe a bit too loud as Blaine and Sebastian turn their heads his way.

“Ah hey Kurt, when did you get here? I haven’t heard from you in weeks.” His eyes wander down with a slight sadness.

“Sorry, I just got really busy. Wedding n’ all.” Kurt responds, trying to hold his sadness back. Of course he wanted to text Blaine, and its not like it was a lie. Between the wedding and being bullied, Kurt never had the time to work out what he was going to text Blaine. Being attracted to him didn’t help because he was always second guessing the text he wrote, before backing out completely. He wasn’t like Blaine. He couldn’t talk to a new person without being reserved but Blaine just did it. He always knew what to say.

“Well we were gonna go get some coffee and just chill,” Blaine spoke before hesitating, “erm unless you wanna come with? Would that be alright?” He turns to Sebastian who doesn’t look too pleased with Blaine’s offer. Nonetheless he plasters on that same grin, “Yeah sure, if he doesn’t mind being a third wheel!” Sebastian intended for those words to hurt and grinned at the effect it had on Kurt, “oh I’m only joking.”

Blaine interlocked his hand with Sebastian’s before turning to Kurt, not even a chance for Kurt to reply when, “Come on, you’re coming with us. We need to show you the Dalton hangouts if you’re planning on staying.”

Kurt sighed before nodding his head to agree.

It was true. He did feel like a third wheel the entire evening. Blaine, occasionally, tried to spark up a conversation to include Kurt in before Sebastian would whisper something in his ear, or nibble it. Kurt couldn’t tell, nor did he care. The Lima Bean coffee shop was quite nice, quite compact and Kurt couldn’t understand why he’d never seen this place before. Everyone was just chilling and or doing work on their laptops. Blaine was right though, this place most definitely was a Dalton hangout, not a single place he could look without seeing the infamous navy-blue blazers and red piping. It was nice though, not having to watch his every move in case Karofsky would be watching him, or any other homophobic pieces of sh –

“So Kurt, how was the wedding then?” Blaine asks, seemingly interested until yet again Sebastian kisses his cheek. The guy was incredibly possessive, and he knew Kurt could tell. It was a way to flaunt what he’s got, or everything Kurt doesn’t have, right in his face.

“Yeah it was great. I’d really love to talk about it with you,” Kurt made it clear that he had no interest in speaking with Sebastian, a grin formed before he pulled it back, “but I’m just tired. And my rigorous night-time schedule really takes it out of me. I’ll see you guys tomorrow though.” Kurt leaves after hugging Blaine and giving Sebastian a handshake.

“Well that was kinda weird. You two aren’t gonna get along are you?”

“Nope, and to be perfectly honest, I don’t intend to.”

“Please just try. I like Kurt and I really want to help him settle in. You know, just like you did for me”

“Yeah and look how great that turned out” Sebastian began kissing Blaine, forgetting all about everyone who might be potentially watching.

“I guess we should go mine and I can make it up to you for being late, huh?”

“Finally, its all I could think about.” Sebastian gets up before Blaine slapping him gently on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is gonna be a month after the last chapter. Kurt has settled into Dalton and this is just setting up the story of Blaine. This story by the way is gonna be very Blaine-centric, just a heads up. Enjoy!

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Blaine slept with dried tears, in total aggravation. His room was a complete mess, the mirror which used to hang on his wall now cracked. The cracks seemed to stem all from one place, before travelling in completely different directions, smearing the entire glass. Pots which used to hold his pens, now looking rather empty. Pencils scattered across the complete floorspace. It was, simply put, a mess. Times like this Blaine wished he could just curl in bed, and not leave until he was ready. Of course nothing ever went his way, his life was never easy.

Arguments, which he can never seem to win, with his dad caused the air to stale with angst. Just one of those days. The alarm clock rang and caused Blaine to jolt up, his hair all scruffy and knotted with a days old gel. His joggers were scrunched just under his knee, no doubt from tossing and turning during the endless night. A smack on the top of the alarm clock caused excruciating pain to emanate from his wrists. Blaine had forgotten what he did yesterday, but it didn’t matter; yesterdays problems were just that, yesterday. In the past. Over with.

Slowly he got up and drew open his curtains. The sun impaling his honey eyes. With a quick shower and breakfast, he left the house with no goodbye. Not to his dad, of course, but to his mom, which up until yesterday was very supportive of his decisions. Finally showed her true colours, he thinks to himself.

Just as he sits in the car and raises his hands to the wheel, he yet again notices the gauze wrapped around his wrist. No panic, however; he was very adept in covering his work. Whatever he does to deal with his problems is for only him to know. No point in unloading his problems onto other people, not like they’d care.

He opens his school bag to pick out the watch which rested at the very bottom, its been some time since he’s worn it. Blaine doesn’t particularly like wearing wrist accessories, but this was out of necessity.

First period dragged on. He never liked English Literature, more of a maths guy, but even then, it dragged on to no end. He felt a buzz in his pocket, no doubt a text from Sebastian saying sorry, but to his delight it was from Kurt. **Hey I didn’t see you this morning. You feeling alright?** A text from Kurt always brought a smile to his face. A friend is really someone he needs right now, and Kurt seems to always text at the right time. Must be connected, Blaine guesses. **You always know when to text, I love that about you. Yeah yeah I’m fine. Just ran a little late** , **_another_ argument with my dad. I’ll see you at break.** Maybe it could help him to speak to someone, dealing with everything by himself is sort of taking its toll. In no less than a minute, Kurt had responded, **I guess we’re connected? Hehe. Wow you’ve been having arguments with your dad? Why have you never told me?** It seems like he genuinely cares, Blaine can’t help but let out another smile. A real smile. Not the ones he uses to save face. **Oh there’s a lot you don’t know about me… Nah they’re not anything serious. Trust me I’ll tell you all about it at break.** Kurt responded, **If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re flirting with me…**

 **“** Crap is that what I’ve been doing?”

“Mr Anderson, phone away”

“sorry” He lets out with a nervous laugh. Has he been flirting with Kurt? He might be having a rough patch with Sebastian but he still loves him completely. Maybe he shouldn’t be as close to Kurt as Sebastian makes out. Its okay if its just as friends but maybe Sebastian sees what Kurt sees? How could he be so stupid?

Break approached as slow as it has never done before. By contrast, the hallways filled up with students pretty fast. Blaine walked towards the common room with his bag slumped by his side. Maybe he shouldn’t meet up Kurt, especially since he’s been ignoring Sebastian. That would only cause them to drift apart more. He decides against it and instead travels towards one of the music rooms. A couple minutes with the piano can always calm his mind when he’s stressed.

The door opens and with huge bay windows and a grand piano sat in the middle. Blaine approaches the piano and slowly opens the lid, letting the sunlight glisten on the ivory keys. He pulls out the chair and drops his bag to the floor, just letting himself get lost in the rich sounds echoing from the piano. His hands flowed smoothly up and down the keys before resting on the lowest A octave. The deep sounds just resonated more, which in turn always brought him into a sense a peace.

“I should’ve known you would have just been here.” A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Sebastian leaned on the doorframe, admiring the view.

“I just needed to clear my head. A couple of minutes on the piano just always does that for me.”

“No doubt about it. Of course if you answered my texts maybe you would have felt at peace earlier. I’m really sorry for – “

“Look Seb, I’m not really in the mood. Just give me a couple of days.” Blaine interjected.

“Okay.” Sebastian spoke with his hands raised in the air. A look of defeat. “You know, I met you in this very room.”

“I know. Maybe that’s why I came here”

“You were sitting there as well. A book in your hands, and you were constantly fidgeting with some bracelet on your arm.”

“I guess I was just nervous.” Blaine released a small laugh, almost like a cry. A cry for help maybe?

“Yeah kinda like what you’re doing now with your watch.” Sebastian glances down at his arm before fixating his eyes on his feet. A look of guilt splashed across his face

“Just know I’m really sorry”

“I know you are. I just need time.” Blaine spoke withholding the need to cry. Everything happening with Sebastian and the mess he calls home, its just getting a bit too much. Sebastian keeps saying sorry but is he even at fault, Blaine thinks. He’s the one who’s been spending time with Kurt, knowing Sebastian doesn’t like him very much. Maybe it’s his fault Sebastian started flirting with a guy on text for a couple of weeks. Maybe if he just –

“I’m here for you. Always” Sebastian closed their gap with his arms, pulling Blaine into a deep hug. A tear slipped down his cheek and landed softly on Blaine’s blazer. He pulled away and looked at Blaine’s lips, so soft and beautiful. With slight hesitation, he kissed Blaine.

“No look,” Blaine’s voice jump to new levels, “I just said I need some time. A kiss isn’t going to fix everything.”

“I know I’m sorry. I just needed to feel you again.”

“Look it’s probably best if you leave. I came her to sort through my thoughts and you’re just confusing me even more.”

“Okay. Okay I’ll leave.” And just like that Sebastian left, respecting Blaine’s wishes. The bell broke the silence in the room and Blaine made his way to his third period. He pulled out his phone to see a couple of messages from Kurt. **Hey where are you, I’ve already ordered your coffee.** A scroll revealed the next, **Are you coming? Please Blaine speak to me. You helped me, now let me help you…**

Blaine shut off his phone and carried on with his day, not speaking to either Kurt or Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i just wanted to ask if the chapters are an okay length or should they be longer. This is gonna be a long story though but i just wanted to ask what you guys thought? Also should I make it clear with font when its blaines thoughts or can you guys already work it out. I don't want it to confuse you...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I'm back! For anyone who's actually bothered reading this AU... 
> 
> I have written a couple of chapters, i just wanted to get ahead so there won't be big delays like this.

Next day:  
Just like before, Blaine found the lessons excruciatingly long. The teacher rambling on about some King in the 16th century, honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The way things are going with Sebastian, maybe he should speak to him, to try and resolve this. He was at fault anyway for spending time with Kurt. It was because of talking to Kurt so much that Sebastian felt neglected. Maybe he should just apologise and salvage the remnants of their relationship. He couldn’t lose Sebastian, not after everything Sebastian’s done for him. 

Just at that thought, Blaine flashes back to when he first met Sebastian. Blaine was sitting at the piano with a book in his hands, his notebook no less, which he wrote all his songs in. Any little tune or lyric that popped into his head, he would make a note of. Next to playing piano, writing music also seemed to calm him. It was like if he expressed his emotions through song, it would help him deal with whatever life decided to throw at him.   
It was around noon that day when Sebastian walked in with a huge grin on his face. He never seemed to be able to stop grinning, His blazer pressed perfectly and his hair in a quiff, slightly more so that gave off the impression that someone else styled it that day. His hands kept in his pockets as he opened his mouth, 

“Hey! I sure would’ve remembered seeing you before… what’s your name?”

“Blaine.” Not really wanting to start a conversation.

“Sebastian,” his eyes gazed downwards towards the beads that Blaine had around his wrist,” So what school are you from? Transferring mid-term probably means you couldn’t wait to leave.” He laughs innocently before realising the effect it had on Blaine.   
Nerves built up within Blaine at that sudden question. Of course, he wanted to leave that place. Being severely beaten up and left on the side of the car park isn’t something any teenager should have to go through. Without realising it, Blaine starts tugging on the bracelets he has wrapped around his wrist, unable to deal with the sudden surge of panic. He felt suffocated, desperately trying to breathe but something wouldn’t let him. The memories of that night just come flooding his brain and he feels helpless at avoiding it. Sebastian luckily notices the panic arising in Blaine, albeit feeling slightly guilty for causing such a reaction.

“So you like to play piano? Can you sing?” After forcefully calming himself down, Blaine whispers a “yes” to Sebastian.

“Wanna sing something, only if you want to? Just from experience, but singing can really help you to deal with whatever you’re going through.”

“Um sure… I’ll just play this song that I – er yeah I’ll just play this.” Blaine turns his focus on the piano keys, pressing gently just to get a feel for the way the piano plays. After finally composing himself and placing his notebook on the stand, he took a small breath and began.

‘When I was younger,  
The days were so bright.  
The only thing I was scared of,  
Was when day turned to night.’

‘When I was younger,   
I felt so damn free.  
That there was nothing that  
That I couldn’t be.’

Tears started brimming in Blaine’s eyes. Flashes of when he was able to be at home and not get into fight with his dad, or sleep at night and not remember that Sadie Hawkins dance. Things seemed so much easier when he was younger, he didn’t feel so alone. Instead of giving into this pain, he uses it to fuel his performance, plus it makes it easier to forget everything. 

‘But then I grew up and realised the world,  
It ain’t as easy as people like to think.   
They tear you down and bring you to your knees,   
Until there’s nothing left, nothing but unease.’

‘Now that I am older,  
The days are just grey.  
Now I’m just scared of,  
The things that I say.’

Tears come streaming down Blaine’s olive skin, and his fingers start to tremble. He tries to begin the chorus again but the lump in his throat keeps him from doing so. He just sits there, defeated, crying into his hands until he feels a third hand, but on his back. He turns his head to find Sebastian hovering over him. The grin which used to reach both ends of his face has disappeared, replaced by trembling lips. Blaine hadn’t realised but Sebastian too had started to cry, his grey eyes filled with tears. 

Its okay… you’re safe now.”

“I just – I feel so alone.” 

“The song was amazing, and no you’re not.” Sebastian struggles to refrain from bursting into tears once more. But he needs to be strong, if not for Blaine, then for himself because this was seriously embarrassing now.

“Not what?”

“You’re not alone.” 

Blaine nuzzled closer into Sebastian’s arms, he hasn’t felt this warm in a long time. He hasn’t felt this safe in a long time. It felt nice to know that his life won’t always be this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i tried songwriting, needless to say i'm terrible at it - i'm a lot better at composing the music!


	4. 4

CHAPTER 4:

“Blaine… Blaine snap out of it…”

“Huh, wait wha – “

“Yeah the class ended about 5 minutes ago, everyone’s already gone. I would’ve woke you up sooner but you just looked so peaceful.” Kurt spoke with a warm smile. His piercing blue, expressive eyes gazed upon Blaine, and switched from gleamingly happy to a sense of worry.

“So I’ve a ton of questions to berate you with,” Blaine tensed, already aware of where the conversation was headed, “Why have you been ignoring me?”

“I haven’t, I’ve just been busy, I – “

“Cut the crap yeah? You’ve been avoiding me, and I’m not leaving you until I get a reason. An actual reason.”

Blaine’s eyes were already full of dread, there was so much already going on in his life right now, burdening Kurt with his problems would just make everything worse. Or maybe it won’t?

“Ok you’re right, I have been distant. It’s just Sebastian and I had a big argument and I think I’m at fault because,” Blaine draws a deep breath, he wasn’t prepared to tell Kurt just how badly he’s messed up, “well er, so Sebastian has kind of been texting – well flirting, with this guy for a few weeks and I got really hurt. But then I realised that its my fault because I’ve been speaking to you, probably more than I should, and I think Sebastian got jealous. I shouldn’t really be speaking to you if I have a boyfriend and so its basically my fault.”

Blaine looked up and noticed sadness and confusion glimmer in Kurt’s eyes, maybe telling Kurt was a bad idea. Another to add to one very long list…

“Wait so let me get this straight, Sebastian got jealous of our friendship and then proceeded to flirt with some random guy over texts for weeks, and you think _you’re_ at fault?”

“Well when you put it like that… no but it is my fault. I haven’t really been a good boyfriend, I guess I neglected him, and that’s not fair. I led him to that, I –“

“Blaine, stop.” Kurt pulled his hand out from his lap and covered Blaine’s and pressed gently, comforting Blaine’s nerves. “Look you have nothing to apologise for, I’m sure you’ve been a great boyfriend, and to be perfectly honest, Sebastian is incredibly possessive…” Instant regret coursed through Kurt’s body. _What he said wasn’t false, but maybe its not really his place to comment on Blaine’s relationship, they’ve only known each other for a month and a bit. Crap._

“What, he’s not possessive!”

“Pfft you’re really oblivious aren’t you? When we went out to get coffee that time. He basically made it his mission to express how _untouchable_ you are, like he owns you or something.”

“What the hell are you going on about? Sebastian doesn’t own me!”

“I didn’t say he did, but it seems like he thinks he does.”

“It’s so hard to not punch you in the face right now. You have no fucking idea what you’re going on about.” Kurt realised he probably crossed a line, _He hasn’t got a right to judge Blaine’s relationship, great thinking Kurt._

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that…”

“I knew telling you this would have been a bad idea. Look I spoke to you about this because you’re my friend. I already feel crap about myself, and Sebastian was the one good thing in my life right now. I don’t need you judging my relationship, or my boyfriend,”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Blaine shoved the rest of his books into his bag and promptly stood up from his chair. Kurt’s words hurt, probably more than they should’ve. Blaine’s emotions have been all over the place, he just needs to get home and crawl into bed. _Why would Kurt say that? Maybe he’s right?_

The drive back home was relatively quick, the need to slip into bed slowly overcoming Blaine’s mind. Blaine slumps out of the car and slams the door, slightly harder than he intended to. He reached the door when he realised his bag is still in the passenger seat. Reluctantly, Blaine walks back to his car and pulls his bag out. His bag was relatively heavy, having a full day of lessons meant his bag was full of books, and Blaine was too tired to carry it all the way up the stairs. Once inside he drops his bag and starts his tiring trek to the bed.

“Blaine what’s this?”

“Oh sorry, I was just really tired and –“

“I had a call from school. What happened.” His tone was firm, Blaine could already tell this was going to end up in an argument, they almost always do.

“They’ve already called you? I’ve only failed two tests and – wait why have they called you? Surely it would only be a concern if its been going on for a long time.”

“I don’t know about you but failing just one test is a concern. Plus with the stint you pulled at your last school, I figured its better to keep an eye on you closely.” _Here it comes…_

“Stint? I was bullied for gods sake. But of course that doesn’t matter to you.”

“You watch your tone.” Anger echoed in Mr Andersons voice. The tiny hairs on Blaine’s skin sprang up, this argument wasn’t going to end well.

“I’m sorry, but you’ve never cared that I was bullied. That I was left on the side of a car park beaten because of who I was. I don’t get how you, my dad, just so easily brush past the fact that I could’ve died that day.” Tears started to form in his golden eyes. Blaine tried so hard to hold them back, to appear strong in front of his dad, crying right now would only help Mr Andersons argument.

“Maybe if you stood up for yourself instead of running like a coward, I wouldn’t give you such a hard time. Your brother never seemed to struggle at defending himself, then again he wasn’t,”

“Go on, you can say it. Its not gonna convert you or something.”

“Gay. And this is beyond the fact that I have a fag for a son, but to express it to the whole world as if its something to be proud of. ”

“Why do you do this?” He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Just hearing that word showed Blaine how little he matters to his own dad, “Why do you make every argument resolve to the fact that I’m gay. How is it you waste no opportunity to showcase how little you think of me.”

“Stop fucking crying. Being a fag is not something to be proud of. You know we raised you and Cooper as Christians and – “

“No don’t do that. Don’t make this about religion. I can’t even remember the last time you went to church. Don’t use religion as an excuse for your homophobic views. Just accept that your son is gay.”

“My son is worthless, that’s what he is.”

“I can’t do this. I need to leave.” Blaine whimpered as he walked towards the door, the car door key held in his hands between his fingers, almost like a knife.

“Step one foot out, and don’t even think about coming back.”

Blaine left anyway, ran down the stairs from the porch and into his car. Just before he closed the car door he could hear his supposed dad yell at the top of his lungs.

Blaine broke down at the wheel, fully processing what’s just happened. _His own dad called him worthless and a coward. Maybe he’s right. Afterall he clearly ran from his old school. He couldn’t face up to his bullies. Maybe he is as worthless as his dad says._

Blaine spent the next couple of hours just driving around Westerville. The streets illuminated by the gradual setting of the sun. He had no place to go, no destination, but sometimes just driving around in complete silence helped him to process and work through his thoughts.

He has no one. His home is a mess. Blaine’s mom used to be on his side but recently it seems shes changed allegiance. Kurt is probably busy doing his night ritual which is responsible for his perfect porcelain skin. Sebastian, well Sebastian is probably annoyed for being ignored. Blaine’s forgiven him, but the guilt for leading someone to cheat is still racked up in his head. He caused Sebastian to become a cheater, it was his own fault. Technically Sebastian should be the one to have to forgive Blaine. Its because of his own messed up head that his life is a mess. _Maybe he should call Coop?_

The phone rings constantly, to the point where Blaine thinks he won’t answer. Coop’s in LA, busy becoming a famous actor, he probably hasn’t got time for his worthless brother. Maybe he should just end it now then –

“Hey Blaine, how you been? It’s been ages since we’ve talked.”

“Hey. I understand if your busy and don’t have time right now.”

“Nah don’t be silly. Its my break now anyway. You sound upset, you okay?”

And just at that, Blaine completely broke down, decomposed. Emotions that had been bottled up for months now, this month particularly the worst, flow out of him like a turbulent river. His rosy red lips began trembling and tears had already made their way to his chin.

“Hey what’s wrong? Please Blaine, talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a hard couple of months.”

“No why are you apologising, there’s nothing wrong with showing your emotions.”

“It’s just things at home haven’t been the best right now, and my relationship with Sebastian is on the rocks, and schools just been really stressful, and I just feel,” and with a deep sigh, “I feel so alone.” Blaine breaks down further at the obvious revelation at just how alone he feels.

“Okay walk me through it Blaine, but first just breathe, can you do that?” Blaine inhales a long, deep breathe, trying to collect his thoughts into something useful. He doesn’t know how much longer he can bottle everything up.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay now talk, what’s going on at home. It’s Dad isn’t it?”

“He’s just been angrier at me than usual, we argue without fail every day. And you remember how angry he used to be at me before. Its just I cant do anything right, clearly not as its turned Mom against me and all.”

“Look he’ll get over it, just give it time.”

“How much? Its been three years since I came out. You’d think that would be enough. Every argument and he doesn’t fail to mention just how much of a failure, or coward, or worthless I am.” Blaine took another deep breathe just so that he is composed enough for Cooper to understand what he’s talking about.

“You are not worthless or a coward, you are far from it. He just doesn’t understand the pain you’ve gone through. And believe me, no one could deal with as much crap as the stuff you’ve been through.”

“That’s the thing though, I’m not dealing with it, not in the slightest.” Blaine glances down at the watch and gauze wrapped around his wrist.

“Blaine what does that mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just I’m tired. All the time.”

“Blaine please speak to someone.”

“I am. I’m speaking to you.”

“No I mean a specialist. Maybe see the therapist you went to after you know… I can’t help but think your slipping back into how you were three years ago. You know what, I’m coming back home at thanksgiving. You need me and this time I’m going to be there.”

“What no, you don’t need to do that, I’ll manage”

“You shouldn’t have to just manage. Blaine you’re 17 years old, this is meant to be one of the best times of your life and its pure crap right now. Everything you’ve gone through, and everything you’re going through, it’s just not fair. No one should have to deal with that, let alone alone.”

Blaine whimpers at Cooper’s words. It shouldn’t be like this, but it doesn’t change the fact that it is. Maybe having Cooper here will help.

“Thanks” is all Blaine can muster up to say. His was always close to his brother, but their relationship became strained just when he went to LA. It was nice to know that he still has his back after the years they’ve spent apart.

“You know, once you’ve finished school, you could always come and live out here with me. You’d be away from Dad and Mom and just shitty Ohio in general.”

“You know, I might take you up on that offer.”

With just a few heartfelt words, Cooper had already made Blaine feel something other than pain and worthlessness. Speaking to him about everything just made everything easier, maybe he should just stop bottling everything up. Maybe its not a burden to tell people what you’re feeling. Maybe everything will get better from here on out.

Cooper just laughed, “Well that would be great! Anyway my break is pretty much over, well it was over 25 minutes ago, but call me tomorrow. And please speak to the therapist. Look how much better you’re feeling just by speaking to me.”

“I guess. Well I should let you go. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime little brother. And believe me when I say, anytime.”

The call ends.


	5. 5

Chapter 5:

“Hey, can I speak to you guys for a second?”

“Yeah sure honey what’s wrong?”

“You might want to sit down, I’ve got something I wanna tell you guys.” The slight tremble in his words; the worry in his amber eyes and his hands palming each other is a clear indication that whatever he is going to say, its big.

“What, you going to tell us you’ve finally got yourself a girlfriend. We won’t be surprised, especially with the number of girls showing up here for you!” Mr Anderson chuckles at the clear effect his son has on people. _Anderson charm_ he figures.

Blaine nervously laughs, “No, its something else.”

“Blaine what’s wrong, you’re worrying me.” The lady in her early forties sits uncomfortably on the couch. Her thin, long legs cross over each other, her hands clasped at her lap. She looks so effortlessly gorgeous, model-like. Her golden eyes rest on her sons face, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Okay I’m just going to say it, because I’m scared if I don’t say it now, I may never until its too late. So er – “ Blaine gulps down any nervous energy, _he can do this,_ “I’m gay.”

Blaine looks between his parents, looks for a sign that maybe nothings changed, that his experience will be different to those he sees on TV. He was wrong.

His dad’s eyes are black. Pure hatred and anger has formed in his once chill blue eyes. His hands have curled into a fist so tight, his knuckles are blistering white. Before he knows it, he’s lying on the ground, his jaw throbbing with unbelievable pain. His own dad just hit him.

“Don’t you dare say that again!” Mr Anderson yells. “I’m not having a fag for a son.”

“Honey, just go upstairs and calm down. Ill speak to him.”  
  


The memory fades into darkness as Blaine is pulled from his sleep. He takes in his surroundings, the cramp space he’s forced himself to sleep in, his blazer pulled over him as a makeshift blanket. He’s in his car parked on some road with an incredibly annoying idiot, standing in the pummelling rain, banging on his window.

“Blaine I know you’re in there, even through the condensation on the windows, I can see your golden eyes. Just open the door, I’m freezing.”

“Fine!”

Blaine scrambles to the front to pick up his keys and proceeds to unlock the car. Pulling down the mirror, he can see himself and his wildly out of control hair.

“How the hell did you find me?”

“I know you pretty well, you always drive the same route when you’re pissed about something. Probably the only predictable thing about you. That and you get whiny when you need a good fucking.” Seb grins at his last statement, knowing full well he’s pissing Blaine off.

“You are unbelievable. Just remember, you may act like a dom to everyone else, but you love it when I fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. Your ass is mine.”

“Wow I’m so turned on right now. Maybe you can come back to my house and show me?” Sebastian proceeds to bat his eyelashes at Blaine,” No but really, what’s going on? I went to your house because I couldn’t get to sleep knowing that you hate me –“

“I could never hate you.”

“Angry with me then for, well for everything that has happened. And you have every right to be. I turned up and for one your car wasn’t in the driveway. I knocked on the door and your dad… Let’s just say I understand why you don’t want me around when he’s there” he nervously laughs.

“He didn’t touch you did he?”

“No of course not. But something is going on. I haven’t seen you like this since when you first came to Dalton and,” he looks down at his hands, trying to will away his tears, “I would hate myself if something happened. Please just talk to me?”

“Okay but not here. Can we go back to your place?”

Sebastian grins once again, “Gonna have your wicked way with me?”

“Unbelievable.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just sex deprived. Come on let’s get to mine and talk.”

“Is it okay if we sleep first, I’m exhausted and sleeping in the back of here isn’t the best.”

“Yeah sure.”

“I’m just going to take a shower first, get the rainwater off of me. Will you be okay in here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” _This time it almost sounds_ _believable._ Blaine walks around the room until finally settling on the edge of the bed. He pulls out his phone and, to his shock, reads a lengthy message received from Kurt

**I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said what I said. You’re right. Its not my place to judge your relationship with Sebastian. It’s just, you mean more to me than I think you realise, and I can’t lose you. You’re one of my closest friends. Please forgive me?**

Blaine locks his phone and throws it on the bed. He doesn’t have the energy to reply to Kurt right now. His head is still ringing with everything that has happened. Thank god for Coop and Sebastian, or he doesn’t know what he would’ve done.

He’s just tired. Tired of being made to feel worthless by his dad. Tired of having to put on a brave face for everyone else, tired of breaking down at night when it gets too much. Tired of trying so hard to get good grades and make his dad proud of him. He is already on thin ice with his dad and failing would just give his dad more ammunition to hate him. _Basically reloaded his gun with the two tests he’s failed._ Tired of hoping his dad will come around, and maybe one day won’t see him as this big failure he’s forced to call his son. He is just tired.

Sebastian comes out butt naked to find his boyfriend asleep on his bed. He walks over to his drawers and puts on a pair of briefs before sitting next to Blaine. His eyes linger on the eyelashes resting against Blaine’s beautiful cheeks. That’s when he notices the gauze wrapped around his wrist, expertly hidden behind his Mickey mouse watch. Just the idea of his boyfriend feeling so alone he resorts to cutting makes Sebastian’s stomach flip. He needs to be there for Blaine.

Sebastian walks around the bed and lies behind Blaine. His chest flush with Blaine’s back. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s body and nests his head in the curve of Blaine's neck. Just like that, he falls asleep too.


	6. 6

Chapter 6:

“Oh my little baby, are you okay? Here hold my hand.”

Soft sniffles can be heard from the boy lying on the floor. His hand trembling ever so lightly as it hovers over the quickly reddening skin.

“He hit me.”

“You know your father, he’s always had a short temper. Here, let me help you up.”

“He actually hit me.” Blaine is pulled from the floor, eyes glistening with tears.

“Its okay, everything is going to be okay. Just give it time, everything will sort itself out.”

Blaine falls into his mothers arms, nestling his head in the curve of her neck, crying. The tears come streaming down his face, resting on his upper lip.

“Everything’s changed hasn’t it?”

“No nothing has – “

“Yeah it has. I can already tell that he will never love me the same. I’ve ruined everything.”

Blaine wakes up to find himself yet again somewhere he doesn’t immediately recognise. That is until he sees the photos of Sebastian. The smell of pancakes come wafting through into the room, and almost on cue, his stomach grumbles. He hasn’t eaten since his lunch yesterday. And just in that moment, he remembers exactly everything that happened the day before. His dad, driving around aimlessly – apparently predictable according to Sebastian, Sebastian. It comes as a second realisation that his boyfriend really is amazing. Maybe he’s not as alone as he thought.

Blaine gets up from the bed and scrambles to find his phone. To no avail, he leaves in search for his boyfriend. Walking through the large hallway and down the staircase into a grand living room. Through the archway into the dining room, and then he arrives at the kitchen. He can hear Sebastian humming softly to an unrecognisable, yet somewhat recognisable, tune. His tenor voice sounding mesmerising, it’s a wonder why he never joined the Warblers like Blaine insisted.

Turning the corner, he comes into full view of a naked Sebastian wearing nothing but an apron as he traipses around the kitchen. The sight leaves Blaine’s mouth watering and his pupils dilated, full of lust. Blaine can make out everything inch of Sebastian’s back, including the light dusting of freckles he’s always loved.

“I wonder what your mom would say if she caught me taking you right here on the kitchen counter.” Blaine teases.

Sebastian grins before laughing, “And you call me unbelievable. And just so you know, my parents are out for the weekend, so you can take me however you want.”

“Oh don’t tempt me!”

“As much as I would love that, we need to eat breakfast and then I believe you promised a talk.”

“Ugh do I have to, honestly I’m fine.”

“Blaine, I know.”

“Know what?” Blaine’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and worry. Has he done something wrong? He can’t even remember, _wow he’s a terrible boyfriend._

“You’ve been cutting haven’t you?”

Blaine glances down to his wrist. Tears already start forming in his eyes, and he has no idea why. Guilt maybe. Or maybe he has more bottled up than he realises.

“Hey, hey look I’m not mad.” Sebastian turns the stove off and runs to Blaine, instantly engulfing him in a hug, “I’m just worried about you, which is why I think we need to talk. You know you can talk to me, right.”

Blaine nods, burrowing his head into Sebastian’s neck and clutching him tightly. He hasn’t felt so safe in a while. It’s like when Sebastian holds him, everything else fades. All the worry and anxiety of not being good enough, all the loneliness and isolation, all the hate. Everything fades into nothingness, it’s just him and Sebastian, there in that moment.

“Come on, I bet you’re starving. I’ve made pancakes because I know you love them.”

“You’re amazing you know that.”

“Yeah I know. You are too, remember that.”

Blaine laughs suddenly, his golden eyes crinkling with sheer amusement.

“What?”

“I’ve just remembered you’re right here, sitting down butt naked, with an apron on. And I’m not doing anything about it.”

“Wow you’re incredibly horny. Look, let’s make a deal.”

“Go on.” Blaine’s eyebrows raise with intrigue.

“You tell me everything that’s been going on with you and, “Sebastian’s lips curl into a grin, “I’ll let you do _anything_ you want.”

Blaine just laughs even harder. “Fine, you got yourself a deal.”

“So go on then…”

“Okay so I guess I’ve been feeling slightly stressed recently.”

“Slightly?”

“Okay heavily stressed, you know with schoolwork and all. And er –“ Blaine tries to hold back the tears which begin to sting his eye, until he feels Sebastian’s hand envelope his, reminding him he’s not as alone as he thinks, “well, my dad has been angrier than usual and we’ve been fighting a lot more. We fight literally over the smallest thing and before I know it, he’s insulting me about being gay and calling me worthless and a failure. It just feels like I’m having the same fight over and over again and the more we do it, the more I think maybe it’s true. Maybe I am as worthless as he says. The more he says it, the more I start believing it.” Tears begin to escape Blaine’ golden eye and run down his soft olive cheeks.

“And then my mom doesn’t really say anything. I used to think she was on my side but as time has gone on, I realise she’s not really doing anything. She stays quiet throughout all of our arguments which makes me think that either she’s scared, or she doesn’t care and that I’m not really worth fighting with her husband over. And Cooper is all the way in LA so I don’t really speak to him that often, and we had a fight recently so I wasn’t speaking to you, and, it just got too much to handle.”

Blaine sobs quietly, whilst hugging Sebastian, clutching onto him like a lifeline. All the feelings just become too much for Blaine to handle and he feels overwhelmed. Sometimes he feels like just giving in, too tired to fight anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for flirting with that guy. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not apologising.”

“You did apologise.”

“Okay well I’m sorry for not reaching out sooner. I hate that you felt alone. I hate that you went through this alone. And to be honest, I hate your dad.”

Blaine lightly chuckles at the last statement. _Yeah I hate him too._

“Cooper thinks I need to speak to someone.”

Sebastian scoffs. “Yeah you do. I’m glad you spoke to me though.”

“Well you kind of forced me, speaking of, I think its time you held your end of the deal.”

Sebastian grins before getting up from his seat. Slowly, he undoes the knot holding his apron on, making sure Blaine gets a good view of the bulge further down. Once he catches Blaine’s eye grow wide in anticipation, he slowly pulls the apron off and throws it to the floor. Revelling in the fact he knows Blaine’s hungry for him, he turns and walks, gradually approaching the archway into the dining room.

“Come get me.”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, sorry!

CHAPTER 7:

Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night, in bed with Blaine to his side. Except, when they went to sleep, they were cuddling, experiencing the feel of each other, wrapped together, protecting one another. They felt safe from the world’s problems, just Blaine and himself. When Sebastian opens his clay grey eyes, he finds Blaine distant, bundled into a ball. Soft sniffles can be heard, dancing on waves of loneliness and insecurity.

“Hey,” Sebastian treads carefully, not wanting to overwhelm Blaine, but at the same time, hug his troubles away, “Blaine, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, just thinking.”

“Blaine, please speak to me.” Sebastian gets no response. He wants to hug Blaine, wants to shield his boyfriend from everything that can hurt him. _Maybe he should._ He then sees Blaine move slightly further away, any further and he’ll fall right off the bed.

“I’m here if you want to speak.” After waiting for a couple of minutes, Sebastian turns and tries to fall asleep, until he hears Blaine’s rich, tenor voice speak. Yet this time, it’s with an undertone of guilt.

“You think I’ll ever be good enough?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, will I ever be good enough for my dad? Will he ever love me the same? Like he used to before.”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian chooses his next words carefully, “but you’re strong enough to live without his love. If he doesn’t want you, it’s his loss. You don’t need him.”

“Then why do I want it? Why do I want him to love me if I don’t need it? Why does it feel like it’s me that’s really losing, not him.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you wanting his love. Its perfectly normal for a kid to want his dad’s love and affection. Every kid should get their parents love. It’s just – “ Sebastian sighs, sound of defeat, “ some of us aren’t so lucky. But believe me when I say, you don’t need him. You’re strong. Everything you’ve been through only cements that idea, no fact – it’s a fact that you’re strong. Please don’t ever think otherwise.”

“I don’t feel strong. I mean, if I was strong, I’d be able to stand up to my dad instead of falling apart every argument we have. If I was strong, I would’ve stood up to the bullies at The Dance. If I was strong, I wouldn’t cut myself, would I? Its nice that you’ve got that image of me, but its just not who I am.”

“Blaine, but you are –“

“Seb please,” Blaine looks up at the ceiling before slamming his eyes shut, the tears falling down his cheeks, “we should get to sleep, I’m really tired.”

“Babe please just listen to –“

“Please, just drop it, okay.”

“Okay.”

Sebastian lies awake for about 35 minutes, watching Blaine’s chest move up and down, his long eyelashes resting beautifully on his olive cheeks. _This is a lot worse than I thought._ He never realised how little Blaine thinks of himself. Sebastian feels a fresh wave of guilt over not doing something about it earlier. How could he not realise how depressed Blaine feels? _Wow he’s the worst boyfriend._

Sebastian slowly gets up, carefully as to not wake Blaine up. He makes his way around the bed until he reaches Blaine’s phone. Glancing back down to Blaine’s somewhat uncomfortable face, he notices Blaine’s eyebrows are slightly furrowed as if angry. Trying desperately not to get distracted by the obvious boner tenting the bed cover, Sebastian unlocks Blaine’s phone and scrolls through his contact list until he reaches the perfect person to help Blaine with everything that’s going on. He debates whether to text now or tomorrow when a message pops through from Kurt. He really doesn’t want to invade Blaine’s privacy but the temptation to see what Kurt sends is too strong. **Blaine I’m sorry for what happened. Please talk to me.** Curious as to what Kurt means, he quickly closes the tab before he does something really stupid, _he’s already messed up bigtime, he’s not doing it again._ Sebastian quickly sends the contact to himself, deciding to text them tomorrow. He gently places the phone back down and puts the charger on, before tiptoeing back to the other side of the bed and gracefully slipping into bed. He wonders what Kurt meant by ‘what happened’, what did he do? As much as he wants to tell Kurt to back off, Blaine’s off limits, he realises that maybe Kurt can help him help Blaine get better. He might hate Kurt, but he loves Blaine more.

Blaine stirs next to him, his boner pressing right into Sebastian’s hand. The temptation to make Blaine feel good is so hard to fight off. _This is karma._ He retracts his hand and turns his body to face Blaine, before falling asleep.


	8. 8

CHAPTER 8:

Sebastian wakes up, close to the middle of the bed, scrunching his eyes when the light through the windows blind his near perfect vision. He turns his head to his left, and sees Blaine balled up in one of the most uncomfortable positions Sebastian’s ever seen. It pains him to see Blaine so depressed and mentally broken, a complete contrast to the man he was dating just a month and a half ago. _Or maybe he was just acting happy._

He slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake up his boyfriend, and walks to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He may not get along with his parents, but he loves them for giving him an ensuite. _One of the only things they actually did right._ After brushing his impeccable teeth and washing his freckled-dusted face, he makes his way downstairs into the living room. He pulls out his phone and dials the contact he took from Blaine’s phone last night. It rings for a considerable amount of time before a very tired, voice breaks the monotonous ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey Cooper.”

“Who is this? Wait is that Sebastian?”

“In the flesh. Or I guess that doesn’t really make sense since we’re on call.” Sebastian nervously laughs. Sebastian has always been slightly nervous around Cooper, probably because he’s devilishly handsome – probably even more than Blaine If that’s possible.

“So how did you get my number. I know Blaine most definitely didn’t give it to you.” Sebastian can practically here the grin in Coopers voice.

“Yeah he most definitely didn’t give it to me, I took it from his phone. Honestly, I’m worried about Blaine.” Sebastian can hear a strangled sigh over the line, “ No he’s fine. Well not fine, its just –“

“I know what your talking about. He called me two days ago. Don’t worry I’m coming over around thanksgiving. Its only in a couple of weeks.”

“Honestly, I think you should come earlier. He really needs you and he won’t properly speak to me without me forcing it out of him. He’s been cutting. And I’m scared. I’m fucking scared he’s going to, you know… and he just really needs you right now.” Sebastian lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I can’t come any earlier, my schedule is fully blocked with all this promotional crap for this movie. I really want to be there, or Blaine here with me but I just can’t. Not until Thanksgiving anyway…”

“Cooper, he’s your brother. He really needs you right now, how is that not your top priority?”

“Look, I don’t need you making me feel guiltier than I already do. I wish I could be there, I really do. But I’m way too busy. Just look out for him, like you already doing, until I get there. Please.”

“Fine. But honestly, you need to get you priorities fixed. Just something to think about.”

Sebastian ends the call and throws his phone at the sofa. _How the hell can Cooper still work all the way in LA knowing that his own brother is struggling?_

“Hey.”

Sebastian turns to find Blaine leaning against the doorframe. A bundle of wild curls sits heavily on his boyfriends head, his completely adorable face staring right at Sebastian. There’s something about his eyes, Sebastian wonders, that give a fairly sombre energy which contrasts completely with the vibrant colours of his iris. Sebastian slowly moves down his face, the bridge of his nose, the light stubble which accompanies one of the most delicious looking lips he’s ever seen. Down his chin and strong neck, across the wide expanse of his beautifully broad shoulders. The urge to rip off the t- shirt, which hides the olive skin he’s grown to become addicted to, becomes painfully hard to resist. The urge isn’t Sebastian’s only _painfully hard_ problem. His boyfriend really is spectacular. _To think you almost fucked everything up with Blaine, you idiot._

“So are you going to say something, or are you just gonna stand there ogling me.”

Sebastian lightly coughs as a blush creeps up his neck and on his cheeks. _Blushing, really? There’s nothing embarrassing about ogling the man which is my boyfriend. Especially when he’s as sexy as they come._

“You’re really fucking sexy, you know that?” Sebastian remarks as he makes his way towards Blaine. There’s a feeling simmering in his stomach at the sight of Blaine wearing _his_ clothes.

“I love that I have you here in my house, wearing my clothes, sleeping in my bed. I love your eyes, the way they glimmer when you get excited about something, the colours which swirl around and shine when you perform. I love your lips, so soft and sweet. I love your arms and your chest, and your crazy wild hair you seem adamant in gelling down into a helmet. I love this,” Sebastian moves his hand to cup Blaine’s dick through the cotton shorts, “and this.” his hand moves around Blaine’s waist and rests on the swell of his ass, kneading softly. “God I love that. The way it moves when you walk, or bend down to pick something up. Fuck I love it when you bend down, or when you’re on your knees waiting for me, begging for me.” Sebastian leans down slightly and captures Blaine’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. They taste sweet, and so very soft he has to pull away to check that Blaine is really there. Sebastian wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine was a figment of his imagination, someone who looks so perfectly delicious.

“I fucking love you so much. Please don’t ever think you’re not good enough. You are. In fact, you’re too good for this world, it kills me that you think otherwise.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. Sebastian can tell, from the way his pupils are blown wide and so deeply consuming; his tongue gliding across his lips savouring the kiss; the rise and fall of his chest and the definite hard-on in his shorts, exactly what’s going through his boyfriends mind right now. Blaine leans in for another kiss when Sebastian places a finger on his plump lips.

“Nope. You’re not getting anything until you agree with me.”

Blaine groans, leaning down again to try and capture his lips. After the unsuccessful try he breathlessly says, “Please.”

“Oh I love it when you beg, but no, not until you agree.”

“Okay I agree.”

“Didn’t really sound like you meant it.”

“I did. I mean it. I agree with you. Now please you’re killing me here.”

Sebastian leans down, about to kiss Blaine before he stops. He moves around to Blaine’s ear and breathes before whispering, “No.” Sebastian pulls back and grins before walking towards the kitchen and calls out, “So what do you want to eat for breakfast?”

Blaine just stands there trying to get his breathing back under control. Sebastian’s teased him before but never has he felt as flustered as he does now. He feels so incredibly turned on, that he can’t think for second before picturing Sebastian above him, ploughing straight into him. His mind is pool of want and hunger, and Sebastian has no intent in changing that. _This is gonna be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be a Klaine endgame fic, but i guess my allegiance changed to Seblaine. I don't know for sure which endgame couple I'm going to go with, I just thought i should put it out there for people who are reading for a Klaine endgame, it might not.


	9. 9

CHAPTER 9:

“Sebastian please, just do _something_.” Blaine helplessly begs. Sebastian laid Blaine across the couch, his strong, muscular thighs resting on the armrest as his feet dangle towards the hardwood floor. His shirt was pulled off in the midst of the attack Sebastian carried out on his chest, sucking and tasting every inch of Blaine’s body. Every fibre of Blaine’s body feels on fibre, with want and need coursing through his veins – he’s never felt so on edge before. Sebastian lay above him, lightly chuckling across Blaine’s olive skin.

“I guess this is my revenge for what you said in the car the other day, because this,” Sebastian points to Blaine’s naked chest, “is all mine. I can do whatever I want.”

“Pfft you’re only on top because – shit, ah fuck do that again.” Sebastian swipes his tongue across Blaine’s nipple, eliciting a very prominent moan from his lover’s lips. Seeing Blaine fall apart like this, it’s completely indescribable.

“You were saying…” Sebastian grins across Blaine’s stomach, a slight dusting of hair coating his boyfriend’s abs. In a split second, Sebastian finds himself leaning back on the couch with his legs dangling off the side, and Blaine on top of him grinning like madman. _What the fuck._

“You’ve teased me for way too long now, I guess I thought I should do something about it.” Blaine shrugs whilst slipping off his shorts and boxers. “Yeah what I had in mind, involved these on the floor and you over the couch.”

“Fucking sexy. You’re fucking sexy, absolutely fucking sexy.” Sebastian breathlessly confesses.

“Well that’s an image burned in my mind.”

“Oh Jesus, what the fuck?” Sebastian exclaims

Blaine and Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up as far as their body would allow, and a blush with heat, probably from the depths of hell, stain their flustered cheeks. Sebastian’s dad clears his throat whilst looking at the front door, obviously waiting for _things_ to be sealed in their cotton confinements. Blaine jumps from his position on top of Sebastian to sitting on the couch with a pillow placed, attempting to salvage whatever dignity he has left, _because seriously, it couldn’t possibly get worse._

Sebastian moves from laying on the couch to an upright position, his limbs becoming stiff with a new level of embarrassment he didn’t know he was capable of. He then jumps up to grab Blaine’s shorts and boxers from the coffee table they so meticulously landed on, and hands them to his pink cheeked boyfriend.

“Done?”

“Yeah we are. I thought you were coming back a little later today.” Sebastian tries to deflect the situation, hopelessly trying to push the attention to his dad.

“Well if I knew I would walk in on Blaine’s ass in the air and his boxers on my coffee table, I most definitely would have.”

Blaine’s cheeks burn a deeper shade of red, as he stammers out what seems like an apology, “erm I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Yeah me too.” Mr Smythe chuckles. “Well erm – you two can, erm, go upstairs and well yeah. I‘m sure you’re probably as uncomfortable as me.”

Blaine eagerly nods before standing up. He attempts to shake Mr Smythe’s hands before realising his refusal to do so, is tied to where they were almost seconds ago. Mr Smythe takes notice of the gauze wrapped around Blaine’s wrist, his eyes widen before shaking it off and to resume his normally composed self, completely not based off this interaction.

Blaine retracts his hand, hugging it to his bare chest before saying, “Again I’m sorry, really really sorry.”

Sebastian and Blaine make it up half the steps before they hear Mr Smythe speak again

“Jane, you won’t believe what I just encountered in our living room. I walked in and saw Blaine’s ass …” Blaine ran straight into Sebastian’s, clearly with an intent to not listen any further. Sebastian bursts out laughing at what just happened, his mind taking a couple of seconds to process everything. _His dad walked into to see his sons hands groping his boyfriends naked ass while they make out on the couch in the family living room. He’s never going to hear the end of this, from either Blaine or his parents._ He slowly retreats to his room to find Blaine sitting on the bed with his head nestled in his hands.

“I wanted to ask my parents about something but after that, I doubt they would even listen to me.”

“What were you going to ask them?”

“Well erm, I was gonna ask if maybe you could stay with us?” Blaine can hear a hint of nerves creeping in little by little with each word. _His boyfriend is so fucking adorable._

“Why would I do that?”

“You don’t have to, but I was just thinking how great this weekend was, how I really got to _know_ you. Plus I’m not letting you stay in your car until your homophobic parents can see sense. Don’t get me wrong, mine aren’t exactly parents of the year, but well you know…”

“Yeah I get it. But it’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t. I’m not letting you live out the rest of your days in a car.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘living my days in a car’, its just for the night. Believe me, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t, and you can’t honestly tell me you’ll be fine. Blaine, you’re not fine. It’ll be no trouble at all, it’s not like my parents will intrude or anything, I barely see them throughout the week. Think about it, coming home after school, having sex, eating dinner, having sex, sleeping and then having sex in the morning.” Sebastian grins at Blaine through his last sentence.

“You are truly unbelievable.”

“And you’re too fucking sexy to not have in my bed every night.”

Blaine laughs before launching forward to capture Sebastian’s mouth in a hungry filled, desperate yet sweet kiss. He rests his forehead against Sebastian’s and breathes in the scent of his intoxicating boyfriend. Its been so long since he’s felt loved, he can barely remember what it feels like. But in this moment, hell this entire weekend, he’s never felt so cherished. _It feels amazing._

“Even if I say yes, you have to ask your parents, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Okay I’ll ask. But I’m not exactly looking for their approval. You’re staying regardless, I guess I just have to sneak you around the house if they say no.”

Flashes of Sebastian being on the lookout in the hallways whilst Blaine leaves the house, or them having to be quiet in the night whilst they do other sinfully hot actions on each other, cycle through his head. A smile creeps on his face as he pushes Sebastian to the bed, placing both of his hands by Sebastian’s head to prop himself up. He gazes into the beautiful slate grey eyes he loves so fucking much.

“Ask in about an hour, there’s something we have to finish first.”

“Wow an hour, your feeling bold.”

“Only cause you’ve teased for the better half of the day.” Blaine lightly chuckles before capturing Sebastian’s lips in a hungry kiss.


End file.
